The Lion King 1: Zuberi
by MagicTheWitchesCat
Summary: READ JEALOUSY BEFORE YOU READ THIS! Basically it's the Lion King but rewritten to include my character Zuberi. See what happens when you add one more lion into the mix... Rated T for Scar's reign.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: Zuberi's Revenge**

**You might need**** to read 'Jealousy' to understand this story. Also it would appear I forgot the disclaimer in 'Jealousy' um oops. Anyway I don't own the lion king. If I did Disney would be pumping out Simba/Nala films by the dozen.**

Simba sat up. Nala was sleeping next to her mother. She sat up too and they both silently met with each other. Mufasa and Sarabi didn't stir once. Sarafina was dreaming about her first hunt. Nala slid up to Simba so they were walking side by side. Zazu opened one eye and Simba leaned over to him.

"Zazu cover for us" Simba asked. Zazu nodded sleepily and then slipped back to his dream. Nala led the way to a clump of trees. Where she started to talk.

"So you have a big lesson today" Nala said her beautiful ears distracted Simba. Simba nodded, he couldn't quite get his mind around why he had a crush on Nala.

"We can meet up afterwards" Simba said. Nala nodded and purred as she allowed Simba to pin her. Suddenly a rustling noise caused them to jump. Then out of the bushes stepped their least favourite lion cub. Zuberi was not exactly top of their wish list. He had bullied Simba and fooled Nala into thinking she liked him. The only reason Nala wasn't in his arms was because of Simba's amazing ability to do a flying tackle at high speed, and Zazu's good aim. Zuberi had a cocky attitude which was supported by the dozens of girl cubs who desperately wanted him for themselves. He was handsome and resembled Simba a little bit. However his fur was of better quality. He moved with the grace of a leopard as he came out of the thick bushes.

"Well, well, well look its beauty and the beast" He said. Simba snarled at him and Zuberi stepped forwards. Simba looked fiercer than ever as he protected Nala.

"Go away Zuberi! We don't want you anywhere near us!" Nala growled. Zuberi stepped towards her.

"Why my fair princess, has this foul troll twisted your mind?" He said leaning dangerously close to Nala's muzzle. Simba leaped in between them sending Zuberi sprawling across the grass.

"You're going to regret that!" He snarled. He went for Simba's throat but Simba leaped onto his back and squished him.

"You get it now?" Simba said hopping off of him. Zuberi growled but took off through the bushes. Nala high fived Simba and they walked back to pride rock. Zuberi was popular among the ladies. Nala had no doubt that some girl cub would be licking him right now.

###

Scar stood on pride rock under some shade. His dark black mane was being blown about by the breeze. Suddenly he heard a cub mutter to himself.

"Stupid, dumb, idiotic future king. Take my Nala will he?" Muttered Zuberi muttered then he bumped into Scar. He jumped. If anybody scared Zuberi it would have to be Scar. Scar smiled and pulled the cub close.

"Has my idiotic nephew spoilt your day?" Scar asked. Zuberi nodded fiercely. Scar smiled to himself. Here was a perfect heir!

"Well I have a little proposition for you" Scar said and leaned down to whisper his plan to Zuberi. Zuberi glanced up.

"And I get Nala right?" He asked. Scar nodded. Zuberi smiled and nodded back. Scar stood up.

"Come on. We should go see those mangy hyenas" Scar said. Zuberi trotted beside him, his world was now perfect

**Just a quick prologue so Zuberi is with Scar now… Hmm what could Scar have possibly told him about? **


	2. Chapter 2: The Zuberi Report

**Chapter 2: The Zuberi Report**

When they got back Simba ran to his mum and dad. Mufasa's handsome regal form seemed so relaxed when he slept. Sarabi seemed to have a calm air about her and they looked like the perfect couple.

"Ouch!" Well they would be if their son didn't have such clumsy feet.

"Sorry" Simba whispered to a lioness that was glaring at him. Nala was cuddled up to her mother and giggled lightly as she heard Simba pick his way through the massive pride. Sarafina stirred slightly and checked Nala was still there. Meanwhile Mufasa mumbled as Simba tried to wake him.

"Your son…is awake" Sarabi said sleepily as Simba continued to say 'you promised'.

"Before sunrise he's your son" Mufasa countered. Simba ran forwards and head butted Mufasa who finally stirred. He yawned and glanced at Simba.

"You promised!" Simba repeated frowning at him. Mufasa sighed and slid off of the rock. Sarabi took in one final breath of sleep and stood up to follow them. Mufasa stood by the sloping rock waiting for Simba. He ran between his mothers legs and purred. Sarabi gave him a little nudge and smiled after them. She slowly returned to the cave and waited for the sun to fully rise. It came fast this morning and a few minutes after it did Sarabi turned to the pride and roared. Everyone grumbled as they got to their feet. Sarafina nuzzled Nala and she purred.

"Right hunting party this morning is, Ajia, Asha, Tamu and Binty. The rest of you have the day off. And please try and catch something other than air today!" Sarabi scolded gently. Everyone laughed slightly. Sarabi was strict but fair and she was only trying to ensure the prides safety. Sarafina picked up Nala and walked to a space between Sarabi and the rock wall she smiled.

"Usual spot?" She asked. Sarabi nodded. Sarafina trotted out of the cave with Nala. Zuberi rushed past the Queen his paws making dust gather in the air. Several lionesses sneezed and frowned after the running cub. Zuberi pulled up alongside Nala and Sarafina.

"Hi Zuberi, did you sleep well?" Asked Sarafina as Nala shifted so she was underneath her mother. The sun was shining brightly and it made Zuberi shade his eyes. The sun lit up Sarafina's coat and she smiled basking in the warmth. She was a very light colour and darkness didn't suit her.

"Yes Sarafina, so Nala where is our dear future king?" He asked with a pressing expression on his face. Nala glared at him, Zuberi gave her a wide grin. Nala bit back a snarl her shoulders shaking in anger.

"He is with Mufasa atop pride rock. Not that going there is any of your business!" Nala informed him stiffly. Zuberi thanked her with a bow and rushed off. Nala growled after him. Sarafina sprawled out on a rock underneath the sun and groomed Nala, her rough tongue licking the cub clean. Nala daydreamed as her mother cleaned her head and didn't even notice Sarabi lie down under the shade of a thick tree.

###

Simba padded beside his dad as his tail flicked. Mufasa was explaining to him about the circle of life. How when they died they became grass, and then the antelope ate the grass, then they ate the antelope and thus they were all part of the circle of life. Simba examined the land more carefully now. He now knew he was going to be king of everything the light touched. However his curious cub mind was drawn to the shadowy place. Mufasa was still talking even though Simba was only paying him half of his attention. He did like to lean about all his responsibilities, his mind kept thinking of the shadowy place, either that or Nala would drift in and out of his mind pinning his brain. It was just like her to pin him when he least wanted it. However Mufasa was still talking so Simba concentrated on his wise father. Then blue feathers flapped past him and Simba smiled at Zazu.

"Hello banana beak" He said. Zazu smiled back.

"Hello Simba" He said. Mufasa looked at them with a confused expression.

"Sire, checking in with the morning report" Zazu said puffing out his chest. Mufasa was about to answer when Zuberi came bounding up the hill asking them to wait. Simba glared at Zuberi and Zazu backed up a bit, in case he decided to use his claws again.

"Hello king Mufasa" Zuberi said buttering him up. Mufasa's face turned upwards into a smile.

"Good morning Zuberi. Fire away Zazu" Mufasa said. Simba watched Zuberi through careful eyes. Zazu took a deep breath and began his report. Zuberi interrupted.

"Isn't this more like the gossip report?" He asked with a genuine curious expression on his face. Zazu glowered.

"If you would kindly let me deliver my report!" He snapped at the cub. Zuberi shrugged and sat next to Simba. Suddenly a gopher popped up. Simba pounced on it and then followed it as it tried to catch Zazu's eye. Every time he missed, Mufasa leaned down.

"What are you doing son?" He asked. Simba looked up cool as could be.

"Pouncing" He said simply. Mufasa smirked and pressed down so Simba was crouched. Zuberi mimicked the action. His claws outstretched.

"Let an old pro show you how. You stay low to the ground, eye on your prey, you creep closer, closer and then-" Zuberi pounced before Simba and Zazu squawked in fear as the cub landed on him. Mufasa laughed but Simba knew how a few days ago Zuberi had actually tried to kill Zazu.

"This is the morning report!" Zuberi sang as if he was a superstar. Simba rushed forwards to Zazu. Zuberi doubled back.

"Gives you the long and the short!" At the word long he came close to Simba at the word short he put a paw on Zazu.

"Every grunt roar and snort!" He sang in a 'look at me' voice.

"Not a tale I distort!" Cried Simba pinning Zuberi.

"ON THE MORNING REPORT!" They both sang at the top of their voices as Zuberi bit onto Zazu's tail feathers and Simba shoved him causing Zazu to roll across the grass.

"That's good, that's really good!" Mufasa laughed as the cubs came back to him. Zazu glowered then turned as the gopher put his head up. Mufasa leaned down impressed.

"Okay next we'll-" He was cut off by a frantic Zazu.

"Sire, Hyenas in the pride lands!" Zazu informed him. Mufasa leaped so he was on the edge of the hill.

"Zazu take Simba and Zuberi home" Mufasa said and turned to leap again.

"Aw man!" Simba cried as Mufasa bounded off with the wind.

"Never fear Simba. Soon you'll be King and you can chase those, slobbering, mangy, poachers from dawn till dusk" Zazu assured him. Simba laughed and then Zuberi interrupted.

"You know Scar was looking for you Simba. He said he wanted to see what you got up to in your lessons!" Zuberi smiled. Simba smiled, eager to finally please his uncle, and rushed over to pride rock Zazu watched Zuberi.

"I've got my eye on you" Zazu said with a glare. Zuberi stuck out his tongue and disappeared into a herd of Zebra. He chuckled to himself as the annoying bird became a dot on the horizon.

"That'll be Banzai and his sister stirring up trouble" Zuberi laughed quietly. He rushed on ahead, the brilliant sun shining down on his golden fur. Who would have guessed he was going to visit some hyenas?

**You see that little button that say****s review. Please press it. It makes me happy and gets you cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: I laugh in the face of Simba

**Okay I just want to say if you aren't already go and read Behind Sapphire eyes. It's really good and it focuses on Nala. Also it's got a really good plot and it's fill****ing in some of the gaps in the movie…Such as Kopa. Anyway on with the story! Oh and the story titles from now on will be songs or quotes from that part of the movie twisted to be funny. Also this one is **_**really **_**long, it's the largest chapter I've done to date. P.S thanks for all the reviews and thanks to my silent readers (but there is a little button called review just for you)**

**Chapter 3: I laugh in the face of Simba!**

Simba raced up to his Uncle Scar. Scar scowled at him. As Simba did what he did best, be a complete and utter pest. Scar growled lightly in his throat as they continued their conversation, his green eyes glinting with a well hidden madness, his dark mane swaying in the light breeze. His scrawny body shivering with disgust whenever Simba spoke.

"You're so weird!" Simba laughed Scar pretended to smile

"Oh you have no idea!" He replied thinking of the strange hyenas and his future heir Zuberi.

####

Meanwhile Zuberi ran across the plains. The grass began to get thinner and the trees less and less. The waterhole was far behind him. He stretched and yawned. He flicked his tail and trotted over to the edge of a sort of cliff. He yawned again.

"Oh Shenzi I need you!" He called out. The normal reply did not come. Zuberi cleared his throat. _Stupid hyena _he thought to himself.

"SHENZI!" He called sharply. He frowned _what's wrong with her _he thought to himself again. He tried once more.

"Oh Sh-AH!" He screamed as a hyena pounced on him.

"Well, well, well. Its little prince Simba out for a walk!" He said smiling. Zuberi instantly recognized the voice and snarled up at him.

"Banzai you idiot! It's me Zuberi!" He said biting the hyenas paw. He raised his paw and leaned down.

"Sorry Zuberi. You look a lot like Simba!" Banzai said defending his position. Zuberi frowned and pulled a smirk**.**

"Yeah well what else is going on besides you being a complete and utter dimwit?" Zuberi said as Banzai nibbled his leg.

"We're all hungry. When's Scar going to send us food next?" He asked pleadingly. Zuberi smiled an evil smile. He winked.

"Today, a young prince by the name of Simba. He will have another cub with him. I'll be there too. Also don't hurt the female cub. Just scare her out of her wits then let me save her" Zuberi instructed. Banzai nodded.

"You want to come inside and tell us hyenas more?" He asked. Zuberi looked down at the bones and shivered.

"Well I suppose so. Is Ed being funny?" Zuberi asked. Banzai nodded and Zuberi skidded down the rocks.

"Then yes, but I must be back in fifteen minutes" He said trotting into Shenzi's hideout. Shenzi was in charge of the hyenas. As is customary with Hyenas clans. Soon Zuberi's laughter echoed around as he watched Ed try to eat his own paw.

###

Simba ran to find Nala. Several lionesses gave him the 'oh he's so sweet when he's rushing' face. Simba glared back at them. Why didn't anybody think he was old enough to be considered a grown up? The sun was hot today and Simba was thirsty. He took note of Zazu flying in the opposite direction.

"Hey Zazu have you seen Nala?" Simba yelled to him. Zazu pointed to a certain spot and Simba smiled up at him. He took off towards Nala and arrived panting. He walked up to Nala.

"Hey Nala I just heard about this really cool place" Simba said excitedly. Nala's eyes jumped open. She frowned at him.

"Simba, I'm kind of in the middle of my bath!" She said as her mother groomed her. Simba sat down sadly.

"And it's time for yours" Said a familiar voice Simba leaped up and tried to run off before his mother had grabbed him. However she picked him up and placed him between her paws. She bathed him as Simba struggled. She dropped him reluctantly and he brushed his mane down.

"Mum, my mane!" Simba said annoyed. Sarabi smiled down at him as he tried to undo the damage. He was such a cute cub and she didn't want to see him grow up and look regal like Mufasa.

"Okay, okay we're clean. Can we go now?" Simba asked annoyed. His face turned downwards in a scowl.

"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked. Simba thought for a second.

"The waterhole!" He said suddenly. Nala frowned at him

"What's so great about the waterhole?" She asked, clearly not happy about having her morning bath interrupted. Simba managed to tear himself away from Nala's eyes and spoke. Leaning in close to her.

"I'll show you when we get there" He muttered. Nala nodded. She smiled up at her mum.

"Mum can I go with Simba?" Nala asked. Sarafina knew exactly what mischief they could get into. Suddenly a laugh echoed and Zuberi was trotting towards them, his paws kicking up dust.

"Oh yeah. Like the time you went to 'visit' Rafiki and ended up wrecking his tree!" Zuberi said. Sarabi frowned. She didn't like Zuberi. He seemed to think he was king and that bothered her. She had also noticed Nala cower whenever he leaned close to her. He waltzed down to the two cubs. They flashed Sarabi a 'pretty please' smile. She nodded.

"It's ok with me!" The two cubs leaped up and down with excitement. However Sarabi interrupted.

"However Zuberi and Zazu go with you" She said. Zuberi smirked. Nala glared and pouted with Simba.

"Not Zuberi!" They said together.

Some time later the three cubs walked through the African plains. They whispered, Nala and Simba ignored Zuberi.

"So where are we _really _going?" Asked Nala asked. Simba smiled, he made a small pounce like his brave father and gave her a terrifying look. He hissed out.

"The elephant graveyard" Nala gasped and leaned in closer, her breath making Simba's whiskers blow backwards.

"WOW!" She exclaimed Simba made an 'sshh' sound and made her bring her head back. He was grateful for that. Two more minutes and he would've licked her. He reminded her of Zazu who was ignoring them.

"So how will we ditch the dodo?" She asked him, referring to Zazu. Then however he landed.

"Just look at you two! Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah" He said. He winked at Simba as he glared at him with a 'please stop' face.

"Meaning?" Nala said leaning down to him.

"One day you two are going to get married" Zazu said. Nala was almost sick.

"She's my friend!" Simba said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah it'd be too weird" She said nodding at Simba. Zazu smiled.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you have to either way" Zazu said. Zuberi laughed and leaned on Nala.

"Well you could always have…me" He said with a cheesy grin. Nala scuttled back

"When I'm king betrothed will be the _first _thing to go" Simba assured Zazu. Who smiled back.

"Not so long as I'm around" He said, Simba smirked and leaned in.

"Well in that case you're fired" He said with a wink towards Nala. Zazu pressed one wing to his chest.

"Nice try but only the king can do that!" Zazu said with a smile. Nala approached eager to escape Zuberi.

"Well he's the future king" She pointed out as Zazu frowned at them.

"Yeah so you have to do what I tell you" Simba said giving him a gentle poke. Zazu and Simba were actually friendly after the Zuberi incident but the bird still annoyed him out of his mind.

"Well if that's the way you're going to rule you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!" Zazu retorted. Simba and Nala had begun to walk away. Simba snapped his head back to smirk at Zazu.

"Not the way I see it" He said and leaped towards him.

(I am sooooo not putting in the lyrics to 'I just can't wait to be King'!)

Simba and Nala laughed as they left Zazu behind squashed underneath a Rhino. Nala giggled again as they sat down for a second. Simba smiled at Nala who laughed again.

"I am a genius!" He said smiling proudly. Nala stopped laughing and growled at him.

"Hey genius it was my idea!" She said her tail twitching with annoyance. Simba smirked.

"Maybe, but I pulled it off" He said smirking as they got to their feet.

"With MY help!" Nala said back Simba smirked shook his head playfully. Nala leaped on him.

"Pinned ya!" She called loudly and Simba blushed.

"Get off of me!" He said shoving her off. Nala sat down with a proud grin on her face. Simba smiled and pounced as they both rolled down a bumpy surface.

"Pinned ya again!" She said proudly. Suddenly Simba was aware of something. Zuberi had disappeared. He opened his mouth but suddenly a small geyser erupted and they looked up shocked. Carefully they came to a pile of bones and looked over it. Simba smiled as they looked at each other.

"Wow" They said together, taking in the strange sight. Nala leaned close to Simba.

"Cool." She said. Simba smiled at her.

"Yeah!" He agreed as they stayed with their eyes fixed ahead. Nala indicated a massive elephant skull.

"Wonder if its brains are still in their!" She said curiously Simba opened his mouth but suddenly a flying golden cub shape was in front of them.

"Only one way to find out, come on lets go check it out!" Zuberi called and approached the skull suddenly blue feathers and a beak were in his way.

"The only checking out you will do is to check out of here!" Zazu squawked terrified. Simba sighed.

"Aw man!" He cried out. Zazu scowled at him.

"We're WAY beyond the borders of the pride lands!" He said getting more on edge with every second.

"Banana beak is scared!" Zuberi crowed laughing. Simba pounced on him.

"That's Mr. Banana beak to you, you fuzzy jerk!" Simba cried. Zazu tried to shove Simba off of Zuberi.

"Enough. We are all in very grave danger!" He said in fear. Simba chuckled.

"I laugh in the face of danger!" He said then laughed. Suddenly another laugh echoed and Simba shot back to protect Nala.

"Then laugh!" Zuberi said as three hyenas came out of the skull. What happened next was a big blur to Nala as one minute they were standing shocked, the next they were shooting in the opposite direction. As they hurried off Zuberi gestured to the hyenas and they grabbed Zazu. Simba and Nala made it across an elephant's skull and panted as Zuberi leaped over to join them.

"Hey where's Zazu?" Simba asked looking between the two. Meanwhile the hyenas were laughing. Banzai grabbed Zazu's wings.

"The little birdie goes hippity hop all the way to the birdie boiler!" He cried laughing. Zazu freaked out at this point.

"NOT THE BIRDY BOILER!" He finally shouted out as he was shot back to pride rock. Suddenly Simba was on a rock with Nala behind him and Zuberi beside him.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He said sticking up for Zazu. Shenzi smiled at the stupid cub.

"Like you?" She asked. Simba drew back.

"Oops" He said. Zuberi shook his head _idiot _he thought to himself. Shenzi and Banzai leaped up to get them and Ed followed laughing madly. Zuberi slowed but Shenzi snapped at him and he suddenly realised, the hyenas were after him too. He screamed loudly and ran forwards as Simba and Nala were scrambling up some bones. Zuberi shot into Nala as he ran and she started slipping Zuberi jumped over the top of the pile and left them behind.

"Simba!" Nala screamed terrified as she slipped down. Simba glared, not Nala. He ran forwards and scratched Shenzi with one paw. Shenzi growled as the two cubs rushed over the pile. Eventually they made it to a dead end. They climbed on a rib and tried to get out but fell through the dead skin and were trapped in the cage like set of bones. They fell through as Zuberi hurtled away from another dead end and joined them, cowering with Nala. The hyenas approached big and bold. Simba prepared to roar.

###

Meanwhile Mufasa was bounding across the pride lands in great leaps. Zazu was flying alongside him whilst Scar watched and growled to himself he jumped down from his position and ran past Sarafina who scowled at him.

"Where's the fire Scar?" She asked glaring after him. He made it to the edge of the graveyard and watched with great horror as Mufasa sent the hyenas packing. Zazu landed beside him and smiled. Mufasa scowled at him and Zazu shrunk back. Scar groaned as he led Simba and Nala away. Zuberi looked up at him and saw Scar frowning down upon him.

###

"I thought you were pretty brave" Nala told Simba as they followed Mufasa. Simba's heart did a little jig. She had called him brave! Zazu saw this and managed a brief smile at Simba's short-lived joyful expression, as the forgotten Zuberi climbed slowly up towards Scar. Nala smiled at her friend. He was in deep trouble with Mufasa.

**Yeah! Sorry it took me so long to do this but I found it hard to get some scenes just right. Also for those who don't know Sarafina is Nala's mum. ****NO SCAR IS NOT HER FATHER! How sick are you people? Sorry I don't mean to offend anyone but if Scar was her father, don't you think Simba would have been betrothed to someone other than his cousin? Also in the next chapter we get some insight into Zuberi and Scar relationship and what happened to Nala during Simba and Mufasa's chat. **


	4. Chapter 4: Be Prepared For Sarafina

**Ok I really have to knuckle down to studying in about three weeks so what I get done before then will have to tide you over till I have time to write again.**** Oh and a side note Scar's real name is Taka!**

**Chapter 4: Be Prepared for Sarafina ****to Talk**

Nala sat down staring at the floor as her mother paced in front of her. Sarafina was growling lightly.

"What were you thinking?" She asked bending down so her head was level with Nala. Nala looked up shivering as they were still outside the cave.

"I don't know… Simba and I were just" Nala started and Sarafina scowled at her. Nala slowly lay down on the ground. Sarafina nuzzled her daughter but then scowled again.

"Do you realize you could have been killed? Zazu very nearly was!" She growled at her. Nala whimpered.

"But Simba and I went to save him!" She said Sarafina chuckled and stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"That was a VERY stupid idea!" Sarafina scolded as Nala crouched down frightened. Then however her mother paused and thought back to when she was a cub.

(Begin flashback)

"_So where are we going Muffy?" Sarabi asked Mufasa, Sarafina giggled and pounced on Sarabi as they followed Mufasa. _

"_Who cares? I can't wait to ditch the dodo!" She said laughing inclining her head to a very young Zazu. He was still growing and was just finishing the teen stage. Mufasa laughed then paused._

"_Where's Taka?" He asked then turned to spot Taka approaching he was bouncing. _

"_So Muffy are we going to the elephant graveyard?" He asked laughing. Mufasa smirked._

"_Maybe, watch this!" He crowed and ran towards Zazu._

(End flashback)

Sarafina smiled down at Nala.

"Well I suppose you were just being cubs" She smiled then decided to press a matter to her daughter.

"So Nala what do you think of Simba?" She asked Nala nodded.

"He's brave, he's a great friend and he cares about me enough to scratch a hyena" She laughed, Sarafina smiled.

"So he's your…friend?" She asked Nala nodded wondering where this was going. Sarafina sighed she couldn't handle this she would let Sarabi do it in a few years time.

"Never mind…Nala come over here let's go inside" She said as Nala followed her in.

###

Zuberi was on Scars back as they slowly descended the slope to the hyenas. Scar smirked at them.

"Go play Zuberi. I need to sort out these idiots!" He snarled. Zuberi nodded and walked out of the elephant graveyard where a lioness was waiting. She smiled at Zuberi.

"Hi berry" She said smiling. Zuberi nodded she was shabby compared to the other lionesses but she had recently agreed to be Scars Queen in the future. Nala would be Zuberi's.

"Come on honey lets go back to pride rock while daddy cleans up the hyenas" She said. Zuberi smiled, it was nice to have a dad.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Zuberi asked his mother Zira. Zira smiled.

"Scar has promised to bless me with a proper child once you have taken Nala as your wife." She smiled. Zuberi nodded.

"I like planning ahead" He smiled, Zira nodded as she carried her cub back to pride rock.

"Tomorrow Mufasa dies" She muttered to her cub. Zuberi smiled gleefully.

"Yes mother, tomorrow!" He smiled.

###

Nala was waiting for Simba outside pride rock her tail flicked around in boredom. Sarafina was watching her from inside. Nala smiled at her as she waited. She spotted Zuberi and walked to the edge. Zuberi followed Zira in as Nala waited. Simba came home late and Nala ran to meet him. He smiled at her then looked at the stars. He smiled.

"You see those up there…Those are the great kings of the past!" He said smiling. Nala grinned back as she followed Simba in. Mufasa grinned and walked into the cave.

**I admit a LOT shorter than my other chapter but this one was just a filler until we get to the real action!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nala's Tears

**Just a quick note this chapter**** covers probably the first year of scars reign. Also as there is no info on the pridelands after Simba leaves I can no longer continue my funny titles theme. So from now on the titles will be something to do with Nala.**

**Chapter 5: Nala's Tears**

Zuberi awoke to find his mother gone. He scowled, Zira always left to see Scar. So where was his dad? Nala skipped past him with her mother who was watching her carefully. She smiled at her mother. Simba had already left for the gorge. Sarafina was taking Nala to see Rafiki; she was still concerned about the hyena trouble yesterday. Nala liked Rafiki he was kooky, mad in the head, but he was also funny. Sarafina scowled as they passed Zuberi. Sarabi was snoozing lightly in a corner and smiled to herself. As Nala hopped out of the cave she noticed a moving shape in the grass. Sarafina looked to but they were already walking through the grass when Scar ran past them.

Sarafina and Nala enjoyed chasing field mice after visiting Rafiki. Nala almost caught one and bragged about it to her mum the whole way home. Nala froze when she heard a roar echo across the pride lands. This was not Mufasa's roar. Sarafina froze too, terrified. She picked up Nala and ran back to pride rock leaping over rocks instead of playing with grass. Slowly they made their way up pride rock as the lionesses were gathering.

They looked up at Scar who was staring down. Nala froze frightened as Sarafina tucked her between her legs. She heard Scar tell of Mufasa's death and Sarabi broke down in tears. Then he spoke of Simba's death. Nala shook her head horrified. He couldn't! Zazu was standing with the lionesses he looked too sad for words. Nala cried into her mothers paw as Scar suddenly announced himself as King. Sarabi would've snarled but she had

lost her will. Then to Nala's surprise Zuberi joined Scar at the stone.

"I give you my Queen and heir!" He growled as Zira followed him. Then he welcomed the hyenas. Sarabi snarled at them. Nala shook with rage glaring at Zuberi who looked pretty smug. Ziran smiled chuffed.

"As prince I intend to take my rightful Queen. Nala" Zuberi said with a smirk. Nala shot out from between her mothers paws.

"YOU ARE NOT THE PRINCE!" She screamed up at him horrified at the idea of having to marry Zuberi. Scar smirked.

"Oh but he is young Nala, be grateful, you're the only cub not to be slaughtered!" He roared. Several lionesses roared back in anger and Sarabi snarled up at him teeth bared. Nala sobbed again and turned to Zazu and Sarabi.

"Do something!" She sobbed. Sarabi snarled.

"Zazu come with me" She said walking up to Scar and his new family. She snarled.

"What do you think you are doing? Your own brother's flesh and blood for the great king's sakes Scar!" She snarled angry beyond belief. Zira laughed and stepped in front of Sarabi.

"Oh Sarabi, I'm afraid you are in too much grief to comment. I am now the queen and our adopted son Zuberi is now the prince. We are the only option" Zira chuckled Zazu cleared his throat.

"Actually Sarabi is free to rule in her own right until such time that she can acquire a new mate" Zazu spoke up his voice trembling. Zuberi snapped at the bird's tail and Zazu squawked flying upwards.

"Who said you could speak Major-domo?" Asked Scar snarling. Zazu cowered Scar nodded to the air.

"Tomorrow you will work hard to tell me what subjects think of me" He said Sarabi spoke up again.

"That's easy; you're a pompous cub killer!" She screamed at him. He knocked her to the ground and placed a paw on her head he almost dug his claws into her paw then pulled it off of her.

"Temper will get you nothing Sarabi!" Scar taunted as he walked into the cave. Sarabi lay down and sobbed.

###

A week went by and a funeral was held. Sarabi stayed behind and slept beside Mufasa's body that night, Nala stayed there too mourning Simba. Nala didn't believe Simba was really gone, he couldn't be. One day whilst drinking from the waterhole Zuberi leaped in front of Nala.

"Hi Nala" He smiled at her. Nala growled and turned to walk away.

"Treat your prince nice!" He snarled and pinned her Nala kicked him off, pinning him in the process. Zuberi snarled.

"You're not the prince Simba is!" She growled Zuberi chuckled and grabbed her head.

"Well Simca is dead!" Zuberi snarled at her. Nala growled and ran off shouting.

"It's SIMBA!" She finally settled into a cave and cried herself to a short sleep. When she awoke the sun was beginning to set, she watched it enthralled.

"Until we find our place on the path unwinding, in the circle, the circle of life" She muttered to herself as she headed back to her mother. Scar had driven off the cheetahs already. Zuberi followed her slowly.

Nala was already inside the cave, she trotted over to her mother when a paw grabbed her and she looked up. Expecting Sarabi she gave a cry of fright when she saw it was actually Zira smiling evilly.

"Come with me little one" She slowly dipped her head and picked up Nala in her mouth. Nala cried out and in an instant every lioness was blocking Zira's exit. She smiled at them as she kept Nala firmly lodged in her mouth.

"Put her down Zira" Sarabi said angrily. Zira stood no chance. There were around fourteen of them and one of her. Zira tightened her grip on Nala. Sarafina gasped and ran forwards. Every lioness cried out for her to stop at once but she struck Zira across her face causing Nala to fly from her mouth. Sarafina grabbed Nala and put her between her legs hidden away from sight. Zira's mind flashed and her cheek stung. Sarabi viewed it with shock. Sarafina was in for it. Zira smiled.

"With me Sarafina" She said simply. Sarafina growled and placed Nala at Sarabi's paws. She followed Zira as Zuberi bounced in. Seeing his mother's face he growled and bit Sarafina on the leg. Sarafina cried out and Nala's eyes flashed in anger. Nala leaped on Zuberi who tossed her away. Nala leaped again like a spring thrown through the air. She landed on Zuberi and snarled in his eyes. Zira pounced on the two and the lionesses began attacking her. Claws flew and snarls echoed off of pride rock. Soon Scar turned up. The first thing he saw was Sarafina trying to bite Zira's throat. He roared loudly and pounced. Sarafina cowered knowing that Scar had Shenzi at his command. Sarabi snarled and ran between them. Scar scowled.

"Zira, Zuberi let us go to our cave" He said and turned. The lionesses growled after them. Once outside Zuberi began shouting about the way Nala acted and Scar growled again. Nala began to cry knowing that her actions would mean that Scar would mistreat her friends. Sarafina nuzzled Nala. Sarabi growled.

"Tonight everybody keeps an eye on Nala" She said angrily and turned to run from the cave. Nala sunk low to the ground.

###

One month after those events Sarafina was hunting with Sarabi. The herds were beginning to move off. Sensing that the prosperous pridelands they once knew had gone. Sarafina's light fur coat was close to the ground mimicking Sarabi. A lone Zebra was ahead of them. Sarabi glanced behind her for the fifth time. She was certain that another lioness was in their midst. Sarafina snarled, suddenly a dark lioness that looked scruffy compared to any of the others shot forwards. The Zebra looked up and raced off its legs working overtime to run. The lioness persisted in her chase. Slowly but surely the Zebra began to move off. Sarabi now knew who this lioness was.

"Oh for the love of the great Kings!" She cried out and shot forwards her long years of hunting paying off. Her muscles were stronger than the lioness and so could go faster. Sarafina, who was lighter than Sarabi and therefore faster, tried to get ahead of the Zebra. She must have managed her task because with a tremendous noise the Zebra turned and ran Sarafina hot on its heels. Her brain was under the control of instincts now. This was going to be their kill. Suddenly the lioness leaped and grabbed the Zebra by its throat. Her clumsy leap caused Sarafina to waver and she slowed. Zira might be a fierce killer but she was not the best hunter ever. Zira snarled as they approached.

"This is my kill go away and actually do your own work!" She growled. Sarabi snarled at her.

"That is our kill. You got in the way!" She snarled. Zira chuckled and dragged it back to Scar. Sarafina shook with anger. They had wasted all their energy and Nala was hungry. Sarabi growled and followed Zira to pride rock. There they found Zuberi standing next to Nala…crying? Zira snapped her head to the noise and placed him hidden away from view, she was snarling at Nala with sharp teeth. Nala shook.

"Mum she struck me. Don't hurt her! She's my Queen" Zuberi said shaking. Nala shook her head. Zira chuckled evilly. A great squawking sound interrupted and they turned, what they saw was terrible. Two lionesses were racing out of Scar's cave crying. Zazu was beside them yelling back at Scar. He stopped

"And another thing, you are the worst King ever to set foot on pride rock!" Zazu called as he followed them. Scar roared and came out of the cave claws outstretched. He pounced on the youngest lioness and Zazu he nudged Zazu into the cave and dragged the lioness in. Moments later Shenzi came out of the cave snapping at a terrified Zazu. The lioness's screams for Scar to stop and leave her alone echoed off of pride rock. Nala hid as Zira snarled dropping the food for Zuberi.

###

The lionesses came back from the hunt empty handed again. Nala sighed as she watched. Her tiny body was angry with everything. Scar had now been King for four months. Sarabi was beginning to look ill. Sarafina was sick with all the energy she wasted on running each day. The hyenas were fat and never hungry. Zira and Scar were content and Zuberi spent many days being a pest. Zira exited the cave with Scar to review the hunters. Nala took her chance and shot into the cave.

"Zazu?" She called out. Zazu had been thrown in a cage taken from the elephant graveyard a week ago. Nala looked for him. She was still cute as anything and the light of the pride.

"Over here Nala" Zazu called she slowly slid over to his cage. She pushed a paw through the cave to give him a small hug. Zazu smiled.

"Where's the food?" She asked. Ever since the herds had tried to move off the lionesses were hungry. So Nala had taken it upon herself to steal food from Scar's cave. They were all still pretty hungry, as taking too much would alert Scar, so they all had a very small meal; however they were grateful for it. Nala knew that when she became an adolescent she would have to stop doing this as she would be to big. For now though she could sneak in here. It made her feel helpful so Zazu volunteered to help her.

"Over there, Scar moved it to Zuberi's sleeping spot" Zazu said. Nala nodded and went to collect a small baby Zebra carcass. She smiled at Zazu as she dragged it out.

"Thanks" She said smiling. Zazu nodded as Nala dragged it up to the cave where they all slept.

###

Another six months went by and Zira announced she was pregnant. The lionesses grumbled at her. They chose to name the developing cub 'Jerome'. This name annoyed the lionesses beyond belief. Soon Zuberi was strutting round talking about his future brother. Zira's pregnancy lasted for two more months making everyone believe she had known longer than they had been informed. When her screams echoed off of pride rock no one ran in a hurry like they did with Sarabi. In fact they were all laughing every time Zira screamed. Rafiki was duty bound to help deliver the cub.

The delivery took a long time. It was approaching midnight when Rafiki announce there had been a complication. Zira had delivered the cub but he was disabled. He was weak and unable to cope with stress and rough play. Scar was angered and was thoroughly pleased that Zuberi was already heir. He tossed Jerome away from Zira. Not caring whether or not he lived. Sarabi picked him up and carefully carried him up to the cave. Zira sneered at this and promised Scar another child, a better one. However Rafiki told them that any other cubs had an even higher risk of death. So Scar decided that Zira could try for a better cub. One who wasn't quite so bad but not perfect. He would not be allowed the title of next in line but they would find another cub. However they did not want to try just yet.

Nala could only watch enraged. How dare they treat this cub like yesterdays kill. Jerome was nursed by Sarabi and Sarafina cared for him while Sarabi hunted. However a new year had begun again. Jerome had, had luck so far, but could he survive the hard years ahead?

**Ooh mysterious. I bet putting in a cub called Jerome confused the heck out of you. I bet you got even more confused when Sarabi took him in. Don't worry Jerome has his own part to play. **


	6. Chapter 6: Jerome's Idol

**Chapter 6: Jerome's Idol**

Weeks went by and soon they were one month into the New Year. One day Nala, who was almost done being a cub, followed Sarabi to a tree. It was shading them from the heat and the way life was going. Scar's rule had been terrible. The lands barely held onto its last shred of green scenery. The hunts were unsuccessful and so Scar was mad. Though it pained Nala to think of it, they should have moved to new lands by now. Yet Scar refused to move them. He was unfair to all the lionesses except for Zira. He would often threaten Sarafina with hurting Nala to make her do as they wished. Zazu had given up trying to upset Scar days ago.

In between Sarabi's paws lay Jerome. He was very tiny and sweet. His eyes were adjusting to the light. Nala smiled she was now just slightly smaller than half of Sarabi's body. Her body was growing though and although she wasn't all that tall she was rather long now. Her tail stretched out further than it ever had as a young cub. Jerome sneezed and Sarabi sighed.

"Do you like him?" Nala asked Sarabi looking at Jerome. He had Scar's green eyes but thankfully he had Zira's pelt colour. Under Sarabi's care he was more handsome than both of the two wretched royals put together, he was cute. Sarabi smiled at Nala and then seemed deep in thought.

"I miss caring for Simba. Plus he's such a sweet little fellow I shall have to take him as my son" She said to Nala smiling widely. Jerome sniffed and Sarabi nuzzled him gently back into her paws. He was very weak as Rafiki had said. Sarabi loved him tenderly and was sure to carry him everywhere. Cubs his age didn't walk anyway so she didn't care.

"Does Rafiki know why Zira can't produce healthy cubs yet?" Nala asked yawning. Sarabi nodded her head almost frowning.

"Because she has not had the nutrition she needs to have cubs. It's all because she was abandoned as a cub" Sarabi said softly as she let Jerome suckle from her. Nala smiled remembering how she drank her mother's milk like Jerome. He really was a little dear. Jerome yawned showing his cute little teeth and snuggled into Sarabi's paws. She smiled and Nala thought of something.

"Will you tell him about his real parents?" Nala asked she didn't know who her father was and often dreamt of him. In her dreams he was a beautiful regale lion like Mufasa, except his pelt was lighter. He would be a jolly lion and love a good joke. He would also be a fierce fighter. He would take the lands from Scar and rule them wisely.

"No. As far as he is concerned he is my cub and Mufasa's second born son. He will be proud of Mufasa." Sarabi said lifting her head in pride and Nala smiled. Jerome called out and Sarabi got to her feet. She picked him up in her mouth and walked back to pride rock. Nala followed her smiling. Suddenly Zuberi leaped in front of them.

"Hello Nala, Sarabi. Hey little bro" He said and Nala snarled.

"He is not your brother he is Sarabi's son now!" She growled. Zuberi brushed against her side. He licked her.

"How about you, me and nothing but moans" Zuberi said. Nala struck him and followed Sarabi as she carried Jerome. When they were inside the cave Sarafina sat next to them smiling at the cub.

"He's so cute!" She said. Sarabi nodded Jerome would not be able to challenge Scar's kingship. Yet she loved him dearly.

###

Months went by and soon they were seven months into the year. The lands were looking worse by the day. Nala was an adolescent now and growing amazingly beautiful. Zuberi often kissed her when she could not fight. Scar watched these happenings from his cave and would smile. He turned to Zira she was beside him staring. He nuzzled her and she nuzzled him back. They watched Zuberi now an adolescent try to hunt his own food. Scar would have to talk to him about that. Then their attention was caught by a cub. Jerome quietly walked out of the cave and sat by the edge of pride rock. Zira snarled.

"Scar my beloved. I am angry. Sarabi has Jerome as her son." She stated growling. Scar snarled at her with teeth showing, eyes ablaze with madness.

"NO! That cub is weak!" Scar snarled. At her Zira went silent and went to the back of the cave.

Meanwhile Sarabi followed Jerome out as he sat and watched. He was so cute and filled a gap for Sarabi. Jerome purred and ran between her legs. He talked with a voice that sounded distinctly British. His dark pelt had grown lighter and Sarabi had hopes that he would not look too much like Zira. His green eyes were not full of insanity when you looked at them. They were filled with love, determination and wisdom. He was wise beyond his years and liked to ponder things with Rafiki. Zazu preferred him and hated not being able to show the cub exactly how to behave and what manners to have. Although that would probably involve Zazu's nickname for Scar which wasn't exactly made for cubs.

"Mum…can we go see where my father died?" Jerome asked eyes wide with innocence. Sarabi's breath hitched in her throat as she remembered he thought Mufasa was his father.

"Sure come on" Sarabi smiled and began walking to the gorge. Jerome followed. He knew he was different. He had been carried everywhere by his mother until a month ago. She didn't let him wrestle with the other cubs and he was very hurt if someone tried to wrestle with him. Jerome didn't care. His mother loved him and that was all he cared about.

###

Meanwhile somewhere in the grass Nala was crouching and drinking from the waterhole. Suddenly a golden lion was in front of her. She snarled.

"Back off Zuberi!" She growled at him. Zuberi chuckled and pounced on her. Nala managed to shove him off. He smirked at her and straightened his mane. He smiled and bumped against her side.

"Remember when we were cubs and Simba attacked me when I did this?" He asked smiling as Nala tried to get away. He leaped on her back and pinned her. "Well who's gonna stop me now?" He said Nala struggled and tried to run. Zuberi tried to lick her. Nala shoved him off and growled. Zuberi placed a paw on her back. Nala tried to get away but he dug his claws in. Nala dug her claws into the ground and trembled. Suddenly Zuberi flipped her so she was facing him. He breathed against her face and Nala squirmed in disgust.

"Hey you jerk leave my daughter alone!" Yelled Nala's mother, Nala looked up to see Sarafina and smiled. Zuberi walked to Sarafina and smiled.

"Hey Sarafina Scar told me an idea of his. Nala gets off free and doesn't have her innocence taken if you go to Scar and be his little toy" Zuberi said satisfied. Sarafina let a single tear drop onto her cream fur. Nala looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"No don't!" She called in horror. Sarafina gave her daughter a look of apology and followed Zuberi to Scar. Nala cried out in frustration and buried her head in her muddy paws. She looked up to the sky to where the Great Kings would shine that night. Nala growled.

"This is your entire fault! You Mufasa! It's your entire fault for dying!" Nala yelled to the heavens. She knew how stupid she was being but she didn't care. Somebody had to take the blame. She ran blinded by her tears. She didn't care where she ended up.

###

Zazu watched horrified as Zuberi roughly shoved Sarafina into the cave. Scar smiled at her showing his ugly teeth.

"So my dear Sarafina, saving your precious daughter are you?" He said smirking. Sarafina looked up and snarled at him eyes flashing with anger.

"She and Jerome are the only innocence in this land Scar. I will NOT have that taken just so your son can have an heir!" Sarafina growled getting to her feet. Scar dismissed Zuberi and circled Sarafina. He eyed her and then pounced. Zazu could only cover his eyes with his wing at what Scar was doing. Sarafina was crying from fear. He could not believe it he knew Scar was evil but this was horrible.

"Zazu!" Scar bellowed and he hesitantly removed the wing from his eye.

"Yes sire" He answered nervously. All that could be seen was Sarafina's tears and Scar all over her.

"Remove yourself from my sight" He said allowing the bird out of the cage with a smirk.

"I need to teach my toy her place" He said smirking. Zazu almost threw up.

"Well perhaps you could start by bowing to her as she is far more worthy of worship than you" Zazu snapped and flew out of the cave before Scar could respond. This game was getting old.

###

Nala had run for a while and came to rest in some shade. She looked about and then realised her mistake. A hyena was in front of her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Nala" Said the hyena. He straightened up and examined her. Se had tried to escape twice during the last six months. This time he would triumph over Shenzi.

"What do you want Banzai?" She asked angry. Banzai grabbed her back leg with his jaws and she fell limp. He could crush her leg in mere seconds. Banzai dragged her across the plains and dropped her leg outside of Scar's cave.

"If you wait here then you can leave when your mother leaves" He said smirking. Nala snarled in anger and sadly sat down as he gnashed his teeth.

**Love it? Hate it? Either way please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Zuberi Kills

**Chapter 7: The End of Innocence **

Jerome lightly ran across the plain. He was now an adolescent and growing stronger with each day. Rafiki named him a miracle and decided Jerome was his friend. As he ran he heard a crunch behind him and turned to see a grinning cub.

"Hey Nuka Zira finally let you out?" He asked smiling. The scrawny cub nodded and started walking with Jerome.

"Hey cousin…Do you think I'll ever be big and strong?" He asked. Jerome sighed and stared at the ground. Nuka had no idea what he was doomed to be. Jerome's mane had not come through yet and he was certain that it would never be big and majestic. Yet he turned to Nuka and smiled.

"You will be the strongest lion I've ever known" He said smiling. Nuka grinned widely as he started chatting loudly.

###

Meanwhile Nala was hunting. She was an adult now and could finally hunt. Sarabi watched her as she tried to tackle a Zebra. Nala finally gave up seeing that there would be no more food today. She walked back to Sarabi and sighed.

"Sorry Sab" She said sadly. Sarabi smiled and placed a paw on Nala's shoulder.

"Don't worry forget about it. It's not your fault" She said comfortingly. Nala nodded and followed her back to pride rock. Zuberi was there and he had an adolescent lion's bloody head in his mouth.

"No" Sarabi said horrified watching him kill Jerome. Jerome watched and smiled at her.

"Do not worry mother for I am going to be at peace." He said Nala cried out in fear. Sarabi snarled and biffed Zuberi on the head.

"I will NOT lose another son!" She growled protecting Jerome although he was slowly dying.

"But he's not your son is he Sarabi?" Zuberi asked chuckling. Sarabi gasped as Jerome watched curiously though in agony.

"Zuberi please, he's dying don't tell him" She begged. Zuberi smiled and walked behind her. He pulled Jerome's face close to his.

"I am your brother" He stated. Jerome went fuzzy in the head and weak in the knees even though he was lying down and half dead.

"Scar…Scar is my…my father?" Jerome asked panting for breath. Zuberi nodded cold and uncaring.

"Don't hurt Nuka if what you say is true he is my brother!" Jerome said growling and he finally lay still. Nala watched Zuberi carefully as Sarabi shoved him away and began to cry over her son's body. Zuberi walked away and slowly descended the slope. Nala followed. Suddenly Nuka shot from the cave and sank his teeth into Zuberi's leg.

"You killed my friend!" He howled pulling back blood dripping from his muzzle. Zuberi shook with anger.

"As long as I live, you shall never be King!" Nuka growled "And neither will anyone else but me! I shall be the chosen one!" He roared out and ran back up to pride rock. Zuberi scowled at Nala.

"Fetch Rafiki" He ordered. Terrified beyond belief Nala ran to get Rafiki.

**Ooh Jerome is dead! But I told you he had a part to play. His death turns Nuka into a lonely creature who hates everybody, like he is in Simba's Pride. It also makes him wish he was the chosen one.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nuka

**Chapter 8: Nuka**

**This chapter is called Nuka because it is entirely from Nuka's POV oh and it is in first person. I don't think any other chapters will be like this just this one because I want to show Nuka's feelings.**

I had nothing. The only lion that ever cared for me had been killed at the hands of my own brother. The one that kept me going…slaughtered. They would pay. My eyes swept across the land. From the top of pride rock I could see all of the lands.

"Nuka!" A voice called. I glowered and went to my murderous father. He glared at me and knocked me off my feet.

"Stay away from that place. You are just a lowly second in line!" Scar said snarling. I sniffed and slowly walked into the cave, there was my mother. Truth be told I was jealous, jealous of Zuberi. He was loved by my mother. I was made of rags. Yet I was their flesh and blood. She denied me all I wanted. All I wanted was her love. Like Sarabi loved Jerome. She was all I lived for. Scar ignored me as if I was simply Zazu. Oh how I _loathed _that bird. I hated my father and I hated that bird, they all took my mother away from me. Zuberi I hated with everything I could. He was Jerome's killer.

"Nuka come here!"

"Coming mother!" I walked to her smiling. She glared and I shrunk back. I only wanted her approval. I thought that deep down she could care for me, if I could just get her approval. Then she ordered me to spy on Nala. So I did so. My mother was the lioness I loved. The only lioness I cared for. Her approval would be all I needed. I followed Nala but she suddenly turned to me and sighed.

"Nuka...You used to be so nice…"

"Well I'm not! Mother will see me for what I am!" I snarled. Nala sighed.

"Nuka…please take a look at yourself and tell me what you see" Nala said to me with pleading eyes. I looked into water that was close by. I saw a twisted weaker version of my father and I looked up.

"Nuka you're like you're like your father…Jealous of your brother. You are so much better than that!" Nala said looking sadder than I had ever seen her. I snarled.

"If I can just get my mothers approval then that won't matter. I want her love like the other cubs get!" I snarled again and ran back to the cave. As I sat outside I heard my mother talking about how Zuberi loved Nala too much. That they might need a back up heir. I smiled, now was my time. I would be recommended because I was a good cub. Then my mother's words made me cry out in shock.

"I think one of the lionesses is seeing a rogue" I cried out a 'no' and ran into the cave my heart thumping.

"NUKA!" My father roared and came after me. If he had done that to Zuberi, well, Zira would have struck him. However now she watched me run with no hint of fear for her only cub's life. Nala watched me run with sorrow in her eyes. If I had my mother's attentions perhaps she would put a stop to this. I wanted the lands to be glorious. Yet I would do whatever my mother told me to.

Where did my life go wrong?

**I don't like this one so much, I just wanted to see the world through Nuka's eyes.**


	9. Chapter 9: Zuberi's Realisation

**Chapter 9: Zuberi's Realisation**

Another day dawned on the pridelands, another day not worth living, especially for Nala. As she exited the cave a vulture swooped over her.

"Shenzi sent me. She wants you to go to Scar" She said, her mouth twisted into her best impression of a smile.

"Oh shut up you old hag!" Called a voice and suddenly she had been knocked to the floor by a blue hornbill. She cackled madly.

"Oh Zazu, how many times have we done battle over the past years?" She cackled. Zazu made a sound somewhere between a snort and a growl, even though he couldn't growl.

"Far too many to count and if you don't leave Nala alone it will be the same this time…I will win" He said smirking slightly.

"Zazu leave her. I wanted vulture for dinner" Called Sarabi coming out of the cave. Zazu seemed annoyed at leaving his favourite bullying subject but gave a sigh and flew off. Nala began to walk towards Scar's cave. As she passed Zira she ignored the whispers. Everybody knew what Scar wanted with her. Yet Nala had an innocent mind. She didn't think he'd really do it. Zira held a day old cub close to her. The cub was the child of a lioness. She stood now at the sidelines. Watching Zira raise her little girl.

###

When Nala entered the cave Scar immediately pounced.

"Ah little Nala. Not so little anymore!" He cried and then Nala felt her world spin. She struggled under Scar's body. Just as he was about to foul her body she leaped forwards. Scar fell onto the floor. She ran from the cave crying her tears. Zuberi watched her and a sudden guilt attacked him. He ran in to look at Scar.

"Zuberi kill her!" Scar ordered roaring loudly. Zuberi shook his head.

"You're a monster. Now I know the truth. You killed Mufasa just so you could rule! You didn't care about me or anyone! Well as long as I live. Nala shall make it out of this alive!" Zuberi shouted and ran after Nala. He found her at the waterhole.

"Nala. Run away! Before Scar gets you! I'll say your goodbyes!" Zuberi said nudging her. Nala looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm not stupid anymore. Oh and…I saw Simba escape the stampede. He might still be alive." Zuberi said smiling. The next second he was pinned by Nala who growled.

"Talk" She said simply, holding him their and waiting.

**Ooh bit of a cliff hanger. So now Zuberi has seen the light so you can't have him to eat for dinner. You can have cub Zuberi though, that guy was a brat. (Tosses cub Zuberi to the reader) Enjoy! Also yes that cub Zira had is Vitani.**


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Simba

**Chapter 10: Finding Simba**

**Zuberi doesn't tell them about Scar killing Mufasa because the lionesses don't know about that till Scar admits it. Also Nala's journey to find Simba will take up three chapter as it will include what happens at pride rock when she leaves.**

Nala growled in Zuberi's face. He smiled at her and slid out from under her body.

"The Hyenas chased him into some thorns and I saw him run to the desert. There is a fair chance that he might still be alive" Zuberi said. Nala growled and sat down on her rump by the water. Zuberi nudged her and she stood up.

"You need to find him. Or if not him, help. I can actually see what my father has done and I do NOT like it" Zuberi said. Nala nodded and then slowly walked past him.

"Follow me to the border please" She asked. Suddenly from behind them came a roar and they turned. Racing towards them were Sarabi and Sarafina. They skidded to a halt next to Nala, the dried up waterhole reminding them of Nala's innocence. Like the water, it was gone.

"Nala go! Scar has ordered the Hyenas to-" Sarafina started but then saw Zuberi. She leaped at his throat but Nala knocked her back.

"Mum he's seen the light. Please let him be" Nala asked. Sarafina sighed but released Zuberi. He got to his feet and bowed.

"I beg forgiveness. I have done wrong by helping Scar" Zuberi said to them sadly. Sarafina nodded and looked to Sarabi. The old Queen nodded her head and stared at the ground. Nala walked to her mother and whispered something in her ear. Sarafina nodded and let out a mighty roar. Sarabi joined in and Nala watched the horizon. The lands were dark and she could barely see a thing, but she could just make out the shape of running lionesses and a few birds. Two lionesses leaped in front of them and nodded to Sarabi. Zazu landed on Sarabi's shoulder and four more hornbills landed on Sarafina's back. Two vultures landed in front of Zuberi and Nala smiled.

"Zuberi let me introduce you to, Sarabi's secret army." Nala said smiling. Everybody nodded to him and Sarabi turned to the lionesses.

"Red, Solace, Scar is sending some Hyenas and a few lionesses that like him. You two will go by foot and hold them back." She ordered. The two lionesses nodded and turned to face pride rock. Defensive until told otherwise. Sarafina spoke to Zazu and the hornbills.

"Collect some rocks in your claws and beaks. Pelt the Hyenas with them." She commanded. Zazu nodded and flew up into the air silently commanding the others to follow him. Sarabi turned to the only vultures they could trust.

"Dive bomb the lionesses" Sarabi said simply. The two vultures sat on the backs of the other two lionesses.

"Nala, Zuberi. Go! We'll hold them back" Sarafina assured them. Nala nodded but suddenly a fearsome roar rang out and four lionesses sprang forwards over the grass. Sarabi led the two lionesses into battle whilst the vultures began attacking. Nala turned and ran. She could hear the hornbills cries of anger as they joined the team and started pelting the Hyenas that were now attacking. Suddenly Zuberi called to her.

"Look out!" Nala could hear the snapping of jaws which meant a Hyena was close behind her. Suddenly another voice came into the fray.

"Not my daughter!" And with a roar Sarafina threw herself in the path of the Hyena. Nala heard the crack of jaws and her mothers shout. She turned, dreading the sight. The Hyenas was licking his lips and Sarafina was lying on the ground. Dead. The battle stopped. Sarabi looked on in shock. Zazu dropped the rocks he was carrying and sharply flew down to land next to the dead lioness. The Hyena was knocked aside by Zuberi and Nala settled by her mother's side, crying hot tears that soaked into her mothers fur, which was already sticky with blood. A roar echoed out and Sarabi attacked the killer of her friend.

"Nala come on!" Zuberi said and started to drag the helpless lioness away from the battleground. Nala ran to the border, crying with sadness. Even when Zuberi stopped at the border Nala continued. She ran and ran, and ran.

Zuberi watched her go sadly and returned to the battleground. He could never be with Nala and he had finally seen it. If only he had seen it earlier he could have prevented the sadness that had rocked her life. As he leaped into the fray he took note of what had happened. Sarafina's blood soaked body was lying to the side, being guarded by the vultures. Sarabi was dealing with the last two Hyenas. The four lionesses had turned tail and the two lionesses were licking their wounds as they watched the battle, they were badly hurt and could not risk death. Zuberi charged into the side of one of the Hyenas and Sarabi threw him a grateful look as she dealt with the one she had left.

**Ooh! Sarafina's dead! Rafiki will be holding her funeral next chapter. Also, the consequences of fighting off Scar's army come back to haunt everyone. The idea of Sarabi's secret army came to me when I suddenly realised that the number of outlanders and pridelanders was pretty equal. So of course Sarabi must have done something to hold her own when the Scar supporters got snappy. **


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**Chapter 11: Stormy Skies Ahead**

Sarabi's secret army sat in front of Scar and Zira. Heads turned downwards, facing the floor. Prepared for their fate.

"Sarabi, Sarabi, You didn't really expect anything good to come of your little battle did you? Well it all turned out ok I suppose. You're friend is dead. Nala has no mother and we know about you secret army now" Zira chuckled. Sarabi snarled.

"Do not mock Sarafina's name!" She shouted and ran towards Zira. Suddenly she changed direction and raced towards the mouth of the cave. Heading towards Rafiki's tree where they would bury Sarafina later in the day. Zira ran after her, angry that the haughty lioness should get off so easily. Scar turned his attention to the new second in command since Sarafina's death. He pounced on Zazu and growled.

"Where is Nala Zazu?" Scar snarled. Zazu glared up at him defiantly. He was always the Kings messenger. Always the stupid little feathered Major-Domo. Well no more. Scar growled and opened his mouth to finish Zazu's life once and for all. He had always hated that stupid bird.

"NO!" Came a sharp yell and Zuberi threw himself at Scar. The older Male clawed at Zuberi's face. The two growled at each other, circling with intense anger between them. Scar lunged at Zuberi's neck as Zuberi lunged for his. The two powerful lions collided, blows were exchanged as they clawed and ripped at each other. Scar suddenly got the upper paw and leaned down to bite Zuberi's neck. Suddenly the other two lionesses were on his back. Zuberi dodged sideways, so Scar's jaw slammed into the cave floor. He roared in agony and struggled under the weight of the two lionesses. Zuberi slid out from under him.

"Every animal for himself!" He shouted and they raced out of the cave. The two lionesses bringing up the rear, their injuries preventing them from taking the lead. Zazu commanded the hornbills and headed towards Rafiki's tree. The vultures soared into the elephant graveyard. Zuberi and the lionesses found their way to a dead tree, the three of them panting.

"Do you think Nala will find help?" Asked the younger of the two lionesses. Zuberi nodded.

"This is Nala we're talking about here. If she can survive my…_monster _of a father, she can find help" Zuberi said strongly. He looked up at the sky and groaned. "Oh great, a storm, just what we needed!" He called out sarcastically.

"I've got what you need pretty boy" Called out a voice and suddenly everything went black.

###

Nala wandered the desert. Her head hurt and her stomach was thin. She couldn't sleep; all that filled her mind was the image of her dead mother. Mufasa had always said that Sarafina cared for Nala so much that she would die to feed her. Well Nala hadn't been fed, but she had been put off her food. As she slowly limped forwards a lone Male watched her. Little did Nala know that she as straying deep into a new territory that had been ravaged by war, and was not open to strangers. As she finally flopped down in exhaustion she saw three figures approach her.

###

Zuberi awoke to a splitting headache. Next to him the two lionesses were waking slowly. Zuberi couldn't really tell but he thought it might be night. His surroundings weren't familiar and he was scared. As he looked up he noticed they were very much alone. The lionesses were investigating and Zuberi followed them. Slowly they found their way out of the dark area. They immediately wished they hadn't. The area had been black because of smoke, coming directly from a fire. It was engulfing the lands.

"We need to find our way out!" Cried the youngest Lioness. Slowly Zuberi started to weave his way through the fire. A flame fell in his path and he turned streaking off in a different direction. The lionesses drew level with him and wished they hadn't almost at once. Fire fell; cinders were scalding hot and burning to the fur. Ash fell into Zuberi's eye and he howled in pain. He could see the exit. It was a truly awe inspiring sight. As he closed on the exit a shadowy shape began slinking through it towards him. Finally Zuberi recognized it and tried to stop. However the figure pounced. Then hundreds followed. Some lion but mostly hyena.

The lionesses disappeared under a thick cover of bodies. Zuberi felt animals tearing at his own fur and flesh. He made a final dash for freedom and escaped as a flame licked at the air. Zuberi, turned but knew it was no use. The lionesses had disappeared from view. He stared at the flames, then, as if his will at somehow saved them, the youngest lioness burst from the flames. The older one was left behind, but the two of them ran. Ran through the night air and came to a stop in front of a tree. Zuberi raised a paw and looked in front of him. All that his paw had gathered, was dust. In front of him, the lands burned and ashes took the place of trees. The final transformation was happening. The lands were dying, for the last time.


	12. Chapter 12: A Funeral and the Dead

Scar paced the cave. His son had gone. His son hated him. His son…was in for it. That little termite has gotten everything for his help. Now he had thrown it all away. All because of one beautiful lioness that he just had to help. He sighed and looked out of the cave. Sarafina was dead.

He had loved Sarafina. Really, loved her. He often dreamed that Nala was his daughter, he was King and she was his princess. Then Sarafina had disgraced him. In public she had been very clear over the parentage of her cub. A rogue, very romantic and clever. Two nights of passion and a brat had been conceived. She had glared at Scar; she had sworn he was not the one for her.

So he had settled for Zira, she was all he could get. A raggedy thing, but she was devoted oh yes. Very devoted. She thought he loved her. Bah! Pathetic described her in one word. Yet she could be trusted. So Scar returned to his Queen and nuzzled her as she fed Vitani. He hoped the small cub would lose her boyish looks…

###

Zuberi watched Sarafina's funeral from a nearby hill. He didn't feel welcome. If he had rebelled sooner, maybe he could have saved her. He didn't blame them all for hating him, for not allowing him to attend. He watched as Rafiki continued with the ceremony. With his many chants and rituals, the old Mandrill seemed to Zuberi to be the wisest of them all.

###

Sarabi cried for the duration of the funeral. Rafiki offered her the honor of a speech. She declined politely, Nala could do that when she came back. Sarabi was adamant Nala would come back. Nobody would convince her otherwise. As she turned and squinted through the dust and into the distance, she could see pride rock.

"Someday Scar…you will pay" She growled. As Sarafina's funeral ended the lionesses began filing out. As they returned to pride rock, Scar exited the cave with Zira. He walked past them all and, to his surprise, they bowed. Sarafina's death had gotten to all of them. They saw no reason to continue disobeying. It has cost them one of their dearest friends. It was like the spirit had gone from them, as Sarafina's had left them…

###

Nala panted as she ran from the lands. Two male lions skidded to a halt as she crossed the borders.

"Coward!" Yelled one lion, angered to his very core. She continued running and finally stopped to lean against a tree. She groaned as she saw the desert in front of her. As she looked behind her, she saw a waterhole. She glanced from side to side before taking a quick drink. She sighed contentedly as the water rushed into her mouth and soothed her dry tongue. She yawned for a second, before continuing on. It was night now so the hot desert sun wasn't burning her yet. She just hoped she could find shade by tomorrow. If not a place to sleep.

###

The cave of snoozing lioness, felt empty that night. They were missing two. Strangely it felt like half of them were gone. Sarabi sighed and stretched, she tensed as a lion appeared in the cave entrance. She relaxed though, once she saw it was Zuberi with the young lioness. The two crossed over to a wall and relaxed against each other. Zuberi kept her warm, as the older lioness had done before she had been lost in the flames. Zazu flew round the cave twice, keeping an eye on them before he slept.

Sarabi sighed once more as she started to get sleepy. Her eyes slowly closed…

_Sarabi looked around her wildly, she was surrounded by darkness. Thick heavy clouds that made it hard for her to breathe. She tried to walk forward but the clouds pushed her back. Suddenly two great white shapes began to move the clouds. Slowly the area filled with beautiful white light. She walked up to the two shapes, once stroked her cheek with a paw._

"_Muffy!" She gasped as she leaned into her mate. Mufasa's chuckle echoed around her as she licked him happily. Suddenly the other shape let loose a roar of impatience and pinned Sarabi. Slowly she made out who it was._

"_Sarafina!" She cried and hugged her friend. Sarafina smiled and purred as she climbed off of Sarabi. Sarabi turned to her mate and placed a paw on his shoulder._

"_I wish I could have you both with me forever. I wish this wasn't a dream" She looked down and cried, yet the tears never reached her paws. Because Mufasa dried them with his paw. Sarabi looked up and smiled weakly at him._

"_SARABI!" She looked around for the source of the voice, too happy that she was with Mufasa to realize who it was._

"_SARABI GET UP NOW!"_

Sarabi woke drowsily and looked around. Scar had shouted for her to wake. She blinked several times and sat up. Scar approached her.

"Zira has told me some Zebra are here. They shall not be for long so I am sending you and your hunting party out." Sarabi nodded weakly and walked out of the cave. Her group followed her.

###

As they dragged the Zebra kill back Sarabi looked up. She could see Mufasa's star.

"Go ahead" She informed the group. They continued on without her and she lay down to watch the stars. She missed Mufasa, so very much.

"Please" She began as tears dripped down her cheeks. "Just let him be with me" She cried herself to sleep that night, still on the muddy ground. Yet, as she slept a smile formed on her face. She was certain she could feel a presence next to her. Sleeping soundly and breathing. Yet when she opened her eyes, it was gone. She was certain it was her mate. Certain…

###

Nala sighed gratefully as night seemed to go on forever. She knew the day air would be scolding and she would tire quickly if she continued tomorrow.

"I just want somewhere to rest" She sighed. Then, as if by magic, she looked up and saw a jungle. Hope sparked in her chest and she broke into a run. She ran forward and leaped. She landed just inside the jungle and grinned.

"YES!" She yelled. Rejoicing in her new found safety. She turned to the desert and did a very immature thing. She stuck her tongue out at it and blew a raspberry. It's taunting was finally over and she was safe. Finally she collapsed against a tree and welcomed sleep. She would continue tomorrow now she had shelter from the sun. If Simba had survived anywhere, it was here.

**Personally I LOVE this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: How could he?

**Chapter 13: Old Friends**

Nala had started walking again that morning. Her stomach grumbled and she stopped. How long had it been since her last meal? She decided to keep her eyes peeled for prey. Suddenly, she caught sight of a warthog. She froze and then crouched. He looked nice and fat too. She began stalking forward, ready to make a meal out of him. The animal didn't see her until she gave chase. She smiled, this would be easy. She let him pull away a bit, deciding to play mind games. Then he got himself stuck in a tree root with his rump on display. Nala happily noted he would not be a wasted meal. She could just and just make out a Meerkat trying to help him. Normally she would have turned up her nose at the idea of eating a Meerkat but these were desperate times. Suddenly, at the final stretch, a male lion leaped over the two animals and began to fight her.

The jerk was obviously trying to steal her meal. She growled and fought back for all her worth. The Meerkat was cheering this guy on and she was surprised to say the least. For a moment he seemed to gain the upper-hand before she pinned him, her childhood game had turned into one of her best moves. She snarled at him showing off her teeth. They both breathed deeply from the physical effort, when suddenly his face changed and became one of shock.

"Nala?" Her face twisted into one of surprise. She slowly got off of him and backed away a bit, timid and confused. How did he know her name?

###

Zuberi and his friend, the young lioness, were waking together. Over the last few days he had discovered her name was Solace. She had been living in the pridelands since birth. Their tails flicked behind them as they watched the land.

"I doubt Sarabi wants me to take part in the hunt. Not only will it seem weird with a male there, but I doubt they trust me." Zuberi said, averting his gaze to the earth. The response was a tail hitting his back. He looked up at Solace, her eyes were wide and caring.

"I trust you Zuberi" She offered, smiling slightly. He sighed deeply and offered her a grateful look.

"I don't know why you do, but thanks" He said, smiling in amusement. He had betrayed the lionesses and he had no idea why he had changed. It had been because of Nala admittedly, but why? He had been angry with her and he knew her heart didn't belong to him. The darkness tempted him slightly, but he had seen everything his father had done for what it really was. As they walked on, another lioness fell into step beside them.

"Evening Zuberi, Solace" Sarabi said, padding along. Zuberi looked up in shock. "So, what were you two doing out here? The Hyenas are hungry and vengeful you know" Zuberi continued gaping before answering.

"We...um...I thought Scar was busy?"

"Indeed he is, but the Hyenas are not" Sarabi said, nodding her head. Zuberi gulped and Solace spoke this time.

"We were just heading back actually" She said with a smile. Sarabi grinned weakly at them.

"Ok, I'll see you back in the den" She ran ahead, leaving Zuberi and Solace to grin at each other.

"See, she trusts you" Solace said with an encouraging look. Zuberi smiled and leaned into Solace, nudging her to one side.

"Trust you to convince me of something" He said with a smile.

###

Nala was hurt and offended by what Simba had said and done. It hurt her immensely. Thoughts of everything she had seen and done ran across her mind and she growled, her claws coming out in anger. How could he? Really, how could he do this?

**Phew finally updated! Sorry to keep you waiting for SO long! I appreciate your patience, just to let you know, the next chapter will have a time jump.**


	14. Chapter 14: They call me Mr Pig

**AN: I haven't watched the Lion King for a while so this scene may seem a bit off to you.**

Up until now Zuberi had thought that he was a relatively sane lion. Then he saw the Meerkat dressed in drag doing the hula. For a second he blinked in confusion and then he spotted Simba and Nala sneaking past. Hang on...Simba?

Then Zuberi came to a conclusion. He needed help, Rafiki probably saw less freaky stuff then this. Simba was dead! He had hoped he was alive but...impossible surely? He was only convinced the strange Meerkat was real when Solace began giggling.

As the Hyenas began running in their direction Solace screamed loudly. Zuberi pushed her to the ground with a paw as the Hyenas ran past them. "Looks like somebody's hungry for bacon!" He commented with a smirk. They glanced toward pride rock as Scar began shouting for Sarabi.

"Come on" Zuberi said with a sigh, Solace faithfully fell into step beside him.

####

Seeing Scar strike his mother was too much, Simba went for it. When Scar realised who he was, things began to look in his favour. Until Simba saw the Hyenas. Then Scar accused him of killing Mufassa.

"Simba?" Confusion and betrayal began to show on Nala's face.

"No! I'm not a murderer!" He yelled as Scar chuckled. Oh how he begged to differ. Zira slowly emerged from the den, faithful Nuka at her side. The cub was still young. Vitani barely has her eyes open, not that Zira cared, so she was in Zira's mouth.

"You killed Mufasa! If it weren't for you he'd still be alive!" Scar snapped, circling Simba. Sarabi shook her head slowly.

"No"

"Father!" Scar turned his head as Zuberi stepped out of the shadows. Scar's face seemed to pale. Zuberi saw this and smiled, nodding his head.

"I know who the real murderer is!"

"YOU!" Simba roared, leaping at Zuberi. He slammed into him, not bothering to put on the brakes. The lion growled as Simba flattened him, pinning his chest to the ground.

"You did it" Simba whispered. "You supported him didn't you? " He snarled into Zuberi's face.

"Simba get off of him!" Nala ordered, a growl followed her words. Surprisingly it had been Sarabi's. Simba looked at the two. Before he could move Solace crashed into his side, brutally slamming the unprepared lion onto the rock.

"Leave Zuberi alone!" She snarled, glaring at him with annoyance. Before Simba could reply Scar had circled round him. He backed Simba up toward the edge of the cliff, attempting to make him step off. Zuberi fought with himself, did he or didn't he? Did he put himself and Solace in danger and liberate the pridelands or keep safe? What to do...

Scar leaned toward Simba, rock crunched under the princes foot.

"SCAR DID IT!" Zuberi yelled loudly. Instantly every Hyena and lion in the place turned to him. He was silent for a minute as Simba and Scar, frozen in mid discussion stared at him. The lionesses had their mouths wide. The Hyenas stared with horror. The whole of pride rock was silent for a while before Zuberi spoke again shamefully, quietly and in a strained voice.

"Scar killed Mufasa" The silence continued to reign for a minute before Simba roared loudly.

"MURDERER!" He leapt at Scar's throat in unbridled fury. As the Hyenas rushed forward the lionesses followed. A bloody battle began, claws met eyes. Paws smashed heads onto the rock. Jaws snapped at throats.

Simba and Scar ignored this as they fought. They were roaring in fury and hatred.

Zuberi ran from the battle toward Zira and the cubs. He bent his head low and grasped the scruff of Nuka's scrawny neck in his teeth. Zira roared in anger as Zuberi shot down to the bottom of pride rock with him.

The lion panted as he pushed Nuka into a small cub sized space in the rock face. "Hide" He whispered before running up to rejoin the battle. As he looked about somebody was missing.

Apparently the Meerkat from earlier had the same idea. He was rushing into the cave past Zira, who was now hiding Vitani by huddling against the rock. Zuberi growled and went after them. He heard snapping and turned in horror to see a Hyena. The Meerkat was glaring at Zazu, until the Hyenas followed Zuberi in. The two of them cowered as the Hyenas laughed. Zuberi stood in front of the two and roared.

"Timon!" A voice called. A warthog was looking in at us.

"Hey who's the pig?" The warthog's eyes widened.

"You talking to me?" He asked.

"Oh they called him a pig!" The Meerkat exclaimed, nudging Zuberi and Zazu's shoulders.

"You talking to me?"

"This won't end well."

"You calling me a pig?!"

"Geez hide!" Timon yelled, jumping on Zuberi's shoulders.

"They call me, MR. PIG! ARRHHHH!" The pig yelled, he charged forward and before Zuberi knew what had happened they had seen the Hyenas off. They grinned as they came out of the cave and began to hoot triumphantly. Zuberi bent down and pulled a funny face, causing the gathered to laugh heavily.

"Zuberi can I get some help?" Solace called, she was cornered by three Hyenas.


End file.
